Nueva Vida
by RedHoodRebirth
Summary: Goku,va a Gotham City para conocer a Bruce Wayne ¿Qué sorpresas tendrá luego de eso?


**Hola,este es mi primer fanfic,sera una pareja entre Goku x Harley Quinn,si veo que les gusta hare un harén pero de maximo 6 chicas emparejadas con el** **Goku no sabe que es un saiyajin,pero lo descubrira mas adelante**

 **Capitulo 1**

Todo empieza en el país llamado Japon,ahí vive un hombre con edad de 18 años,su nombre es Goku,el decidio ir a Gotham City (En Español Latino:Ciudad Gotica) para conocer al multimillonario Bruce Wayne (En Español Latino: Burno Dias)

 ** _Día De Partida..._**

 **Aeropuerto**

El "humano" Son Goku estaba siendo despedido varias veces por su madre llamada Gine, su padre es Bardock

-"Mamá estaré bien,te lo prometo"-Dijo Goku sonriendole y dandole un abrazo

-"Buena suerte hijo"-Dijo su padre desde una esquina serio

-"Gracias papá"-Soltando a su madre y viendo a Bardock serio sonriendole

 _"10 minutos para el despegue de las 16:30 parada Gotham City"_

-"Es mi señal,mamá,papá nos vemos"-Dijo Goku sonriendoles a ambos

El viaje fue largo,Son Goku se quedo dormido en el vuelo de 5 horas,llego a su destino y eran exactamente las 21:50 cuando pudo salir del aeropuerto

-" _Siguiente parada Mansión Wayne"-_ Penso el chico oriental cargando su mochila y llevando su maleta camino alrededor de 20 minutos y vio un auto llendo a maxima velocidad -"¿Puedo sentir su ki y es maligno debo saber de quien es"-dijo y mirando a sus alrededores viendo que no hay nadie -" _bien puedo volar libremente"-_ penso tomando vuelo y persiguiendo el auto,le costo 5 segundos encontrarlo y siguiendo persiguiendo hasta un acantilado viendo saltar a un hombre de pelo verde en la orilla, el aterriza y le pregunta

-"¿Quien eres?"-seriamente

-"Tu pesadilla"-Dijo sonriendo ,sacando un arma y le dispara a Goku pero el pudo desviar la bala

-"Eso no funciona "-Dijo Goku agarrando el arma de el peliverde y la rompe,luego lo deja inconsciente,viendo el mar siente un ki muy bajo y decide sumergirse al agua viendo un auto el mismo que vio hace unos momentos,rompe el vidrio y ve a una chica rubia sacandola del auto y la lleva a la superficie,revisa que este latiendo su corazón y le da respiración de boca a boca y haciendo pulso en su pecho luego ella escupe agua

-" Que bueno que estes bien"- Sonrie Goku recibiedo un empujon y un golpe en la cara por la chica -"¿por qué me pegas? "-

-" Quien te pidio que me salves,yo queria morir"-Dijo enojada la rubia

-"¿por qué querias morir?"-Pregunto sorprendido

-"No tengo razones para vivir"-Dijo cabizbaja

-"puedo preguntar ¿quien eres?"-Pregunto el hombre oriental

-"Harley Quinn ¿y tu ?"- Contesto la mujer de cabello rubio

-"Goku,Son Goku"-Sonrindole -"No supe que querias morir,es que te vi en el auto y no se porque,pero algo me decia que te sacara de ahí"-haciendo sonrojar a Harley

-"Escucha Goku,sera mejor que te vallas,llegara Batman"-Dijo

-"¿Batman?Harley tu no eres mala,el si"-apuntando al peliverde que sigue inconsciente

-"Joker(Español Latino:Guasón) mi ex novio,no sabia que estaba con noso"-No pudo terminar de hablar por que aparecio Batman

-"Haley Quinn... y Joker ¿tu fuiste el que derroto a ese payaso? Son Goku"-Dijo el caballero de la noche como si nada

-"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"-Pregunto sorprendido el "humano"

-"Por que,Soy Batman"-Sonriendo y cargando a Joker -"Harley tu vendras conmigo"-

-"Disculpe señor Batman,podrias dejar a Harley que viva conmigo,prometo que no causara nada malo"-Dijo Goku en forma de suplica y sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabello rubio

-"Muy honesto de tu parte Goku"- Dijo Batman -"Esta bien,Harley quedara en libertad condicional pero primero quiero que ella venga conmigo a hablar con el comisionado,arreglaremos y juzgaremos todo y quizas la dejemos libre"-contesto seriamente

-"Esta bien,pero prometeme que no le haran nada"-Dijo serio el chico oriental

-"Tienes mi palabra"-Dijo el caballero de la noche preparando el Bati-auto

-"Gracias Goku"- Dijo la peli rubia abrazando a Goku dejandolo un poco rojo y ella tambien esta sonrojada -"No vemos"- llendose con Batman y subiendo

-"Nos vemos Harley"- Moviendo su mano en forma de despedida viendo al auto irse -"Bueno es hora de ir a la mansión Wayne,pero creo que mejor primero tomo una habitación en un hotel,que bueno que mis padres me dieron dinero"- yendo a un hotel y a dormir

 **Con Batman** El se encontraba hablando por un comunicador

-"Liga de la justicia,el a llegado,significa que tenemos menos de 1 año para que llegue la amenaza"-Dijo el hombre vestido de murcielago

-"Entendido Batman"-Dijo Superman cortando la señal

 **Fin Del Capitulo**


End file.
